Taking Advantage
by fh20s
Summary: After the gang who captured Craig are rounded up,Richard is left behind to release him.He discovers that Craig has been temporarily incapacitated & takes full advantage of his friend's helplessness before setting him free.SLASH C/R RATED M.STORY COMPLETE.


_With thanks to my beta reader Roa1_

_**WARNING: This contains descriptions of m/m sex.**_

**Taking Advantage.**

Richard stopped in the doorway and surveyed the scene. Craig was lying semi naked on a table. There were wide leather straps binding his ankles and wrists to it, his arms were secured above his head and his legs spread-eagled. Richard hesitated just long enough to be certain his friend was uninjured and then remarked,

"Well, well, well, you have got yourself in a bit of a mess, haven't you?"

Craig turned his head and scowled at his friend.

"Don't try and be funny Richard, just set me loose," he said, testily.

"Temper, temper, that's no way to speak to the cavalry now is it?"

"Stop fooling around and get these damn straps off me."

"Say please," teased Richard.

"Piss off!"

"If you say so," said Richard, turning and walking out of the door.

Craig made a fruitless effort to release himself, straining his muscles as hard as he could, but the straps were too strong and he was forced to give up and call after his friend.

"Damn you Richard, stop gloating and help me."

Richard walked back into the room and over to the table. He looked down at Craig with a pitying smile.

"What's it worth?" he said.

"_What?"_

"What's it worth?" Richard repeated.

"What's it worth? I'll tell you what it's worth. It's worth you not getting your face rearranged the minute I get up off this table," replied Craig.

He sounded really annoyed now.

"Ah but that's the problem you see. Unless you pay the bill first you won't be getting up off that table any time soon," Richard laughed.

"Why you…! What do you want?"

Richard looked his friend up and down, very slowly.

"How about a kiss for starters, you wouldn't believe how sexy you look strapped down like that," he said, lowering his mouth onto Craig's.

"For God's sake Richard, anyone could walk in," hissed Craig, turning his head away.

"No-one's going to walk in. Sharron and the local police have rounded up the whole gang and taken them off to the police station. One of the gang members happened to mention you were here so I volunteered to stay behind and set you free. You needn't worry, we're quite alone," Richard said, reassuringly.

"If you stayed behind to set me free you're making a pretty poor job of it."

"Put it in your report," said Richard, unsympathetically. "Now, how about that kiss?"

He bent down and, very gently, ran his tongue around Craig's lips. At first Craig lay still, feigning disinterest, but he couldn't keep up the pretence for long and soon he was lifting his head towards Richard trying to take his friend's tongue into his mouth. Richard responded, thrusting his tongue deep into his friend's mouth and then drawing it back and slowly circling his lover's tongue with his own, thrusting deep again only to tantalise him by drawing back and gently biting Craig's lower lip. Their tongues fought a brief battle, each trying to gain the ascendancy and thrust into the other's mouth. Richard took advantage of the fact that he could draw back if his friend appeared to be getting the upper hand and won easily. He circled Craig's tongue with his own so skilfully that his lover was glad he'd lost. They were both breathing hard when Richard finally broke away.

"Not bad for starters," he said.

"So help me, when I get off this table, I'm gonna swing for you."

Richard just laughed.

"You're sexy when you're riled."

"Aw come on kiddo, a joke's a joke but let me up now eh?"

"Not until you've paid in full," Richard said, grinning down at the helpless Craig.

"For Pete's sake, what else do you want?"

"Tell me what's on offer."

Craig looked into his friend's eyes, glanced down meaningfully at the bulge in the front of Richard's trousers, then back up to his eyes again. Running his tongue slowly across his upper lip he asked,

"What do you _really_ want?"

Richard felt his heart pounding and his breath quicken as his friend's eyes flicked back downwards. Richard swallowed hard.

"What are you offering?" he asked again, a little breathlessly.

"Un-strap me and you'll find out."

"Oh no, you don't get me that way. I undo those straps and you jump up and floor me – not a chance. I know you too well."

Craig smiled in spite of himself.

"Guess you do at that," he remarked ruefully. "So what's it going to cost me then?"

Richard hesitated for a moment then leant over and ran his tongue around the edge of Craig's ear.

"I think I'm a little over-dressed for what I have in mind," he whispered.

He stood back and, as Craig watched, slowly undid his belt and the button of his trousers. Richard picked up his friend's sweater from the floor and climbed onto the table straddling his friend's hips. He rolled the sweater up and, raising Craig's head slightly, placed it underneath as a make-shift pillow. Then he leant forward, brushed Craig's lips with his own, ran his tongue across them and then moved back so that his mouth was tantalisingly close but just out of reach. He smiled as Craig strained to kiss him and slid forward so he was straddling his chest.

"You're kidding… no way!" said Craig, indignantly.

"Nope? I thought you wanted to get up," teased Richard.

"Well then I need to touch you, unfasten my hands."

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for that one. You'll just have to improvise I'm afraid."

"And how do you suggest I undo your zip without the use of my hands?" Craig asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," replied Richard, looking meaningfully at his friend's mouth.

"Damn you!" exclaimed Craig, his breath quickening.

He lifted his head and pulled down the zip with his teeth. Richard eased his trousers and underwear down over his hips and out of the way.

Craig licked the moisture from the tip of his friend's penis, tasting him with obvious pleasure, before taking him into his mouth, alternately kissing and biting very gently, running his teeth across the head and enjoying the feel of his lover's mounting excitement. He paused for a moment looking up at Richard who slid down the table and straddled his friend's hips, while bending towards him so their mouths met in a passionate kiss. As soon as they drew apart Craig tilted his hips upwards causing his friend to slide forward.

Having succeeded in manoeuvring his lover into an accessible position, Craig proceeded to suck Richard's balls into his mouth and began using his tongue skilfully, sliding it back and forth then circling around them. He ran his tongue from the base of his friend's penis very slowly up the shaft and around the top closing his mouth over it and blowing gently, then repeated the whole process again and again. He watched as Richard closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure. He took the tip into his mouth and swirled around it with his tongue, occasionally licking right across the head, applying pressure as he did so. He could feel his own heart racing and his breathing got faster and faster as he sensed Richard becoming more and more aroused. Craig stopped for a moment and waited until his friend opened his eyes and looked down at him then, without warning, he sucked the whole length of his penis into his mouth. Watching him do that was such a turn on that Richard nearly lost it then and there. Craig, sensing how close his friend was, upped the pressure by firmly flicking his tongue back and forth across the skin where his lover's foreskin joined the head of his penis. He could feel the huge effort his friend was making to keep control of himself and his own excitement grew, he closed his eyes and moaned. Seeing Craig almost as turned on as he was, Richard knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out.

"Wait!" he gasped, pushing himself back rapidly. He jumped up off the table and held onto the edge of it, sweating freely, his heart racing as he tried to control his breathing.

"What's the matter, don't you like it?" teased Craig, his own heart hammering and his breath short.

Richard made an enormous effort and succeeded in getting himself under control. He removed his clothes then pulled Craig's trousers and underwear down over his hips, stroking his thighs as he did so.

Lying down on top of his lover he kissed him enthusiastically, sliding his hands up Craig's arms to interlink fingers. Then he sat up, looking lovingly down and smiling as he saw the naked passion on Craig's face that mirrored his own. He gently stroked his friend's face with delicate fingers, following his lover's jaw line and up across to his mouth tracing the outline of it with his finger tips. He bent forward and kissed Craig's eager mouth while moving his hands upwards to stroke his lover's ears. Richard slid his lips away from Craig's mouth and worked across his cheek to his ear where he sucked his friend's earlobe into his mouth and licked around it with his tongue. Gradually he kissed his way down Craig's neck while expertly caressing up and down his lover's body, using the backs of his hands and finger nails on the upward stroke. He kissed his way across his friend's chest then up to his throat, at the same time moving his fingers to Craig's chest to stroke, squeeze and pinch his nipples before rolling them between his fingers. Craig groaned and Richard's heart raced as he felt the vibration through his lips. He lifted his head and looked at his friend once more. Craig's skin was flushed and his chest was heaving as he panted with need. Richard stroked his lover's chest firmly then worked his way down Craig's body, kissing, licking and stroking with his fingers. He drew tiny circles around his friend's stomach, driving him almost mad with desire. He moved on to stroke his lover's thighs firmly, enjoying the feel of the powerful muscles there, kneading and massaging until, at last, he took Craig's penis in his hand.

He ran his fingernails gently up and down the shaft while taking the tip into his mouth and sliding his tongue across the head. At the same time he moved one hand upwards to gently pinch and roll one of his lover's nipples between his fingers. Craig thrust his hips upwards, trying frantically to get further into his friend's mouth, as he continued to be tantalized with gentle strokes from his lover's tongue. The second that Richard sensed Craig was close to losing it he stopped and moved up his lover's body, kissing his stomach and chest while tangling his fingers in Craig's sweat damp chest hair. He waited for his friend to calm down a little before going back to kissing and stroking his genitals. Over and over again, whenever Richard became aware that Craig was about to climax, he tormented him by pulling back and kissing or stroking his chest, stomach, thighs and abdomen instead. He shamelessly used the mental link between them to enable him to continue the exquisite torture; keeping his lover right on the edge and watching him writhe and moan, driven nearly demented and pulling wildly at the restraints as his frustration mounted.

"You're driving me insane," panted Craig, the sweat pouring off him as he struggled to release himself from the straps which bound him, yearning to grab his friend's head and force it down further onto him. Richard paused just long enough to ask,

"What's the matter, don't you like it?" Then he crushed Craig's mouth with his own, kissing him passionately, before moving back down to continue to tease his lover's penis with his tongue.

Craig's efforts to free himself grew more and more frenzied and his moans louder as he watched Richard's lips moving across the top of his penis and felt his firm tongue on the extremely sensitive area just below the head. He strained desperately to push deeper into his friend's mouth as Richard continued to frustrate him, making him wait for what he was getting increasingly frantic for.

"Richard, please. I want you. Oh God, oh please. _Richard," _he was almost screaming now.

Richard was having a tough time holding back his own climax as he watched his lover; he didn't think he'd ever seen him so aroused or so desperate before. Craig had reached a point when his whole body felt as though it was on fire. He needed to come so badly that he thought he was going to explode. Richard glanced at the straps restraining Craig and realised that they would snap if his lover wasn't allowed the release he was crying out for soon. Richard finally took pity on him and, without stopping what he was doing with his tongue; he took all of Craig's penis into his mouth in one smooth movement before closing his lips tightly and sliding his mouth up and down the shaft, sucking firmly. He continued to squeeze and roll one of Craig's nipples between his fingers and slipped his other hand between his friend's thighs to caress his balls.

Craig thrust eagerly into Richard's mouth almost crying with relief. He could feel his climax building and building as he got steadily closer to completion. He sensed that, this time, his friend would not deny him the release he yearned for. He came at last; gasping out Richard's name over and over as he felt himself spurting into his lover's mouth, his whole body shaking as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him.

Spent at last he lay back momentarily exhausted.

Richard embraced him, trying to ignore his own urgent need, and feeling the familiar sensation of conflicting messages. When they'd first become lovers, sharing Craig's climax and feeling satisfied - through their mental link - while at the same time being aware that his own body was still crying out for release had taken a lot of getting used to, now it was simply another aspect that made their love making unique and special. He held his friend tight, feeling Craig's heart and breathing gradually begin to return to normal.

"You really like to make me suffer don't you?" Craig said, as soon he had breath enough to talk.

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't like it?" asked Richard, with a smile.

"I didn't say that - I loved it, damn you, and you know it," replied Craig. "So are you going to free me now?"

"You haven't paid me yet."

"You wouldn't let me!" exclaimed Craig, indignantly.

"I will now," Richard whispered.

He leant forward to kiss his lover, then he gently ran his hand down his friend's face, stroking his jaw line. Craig turned his head sideways to bury his mouth into Richard's palm, then he slid his mouth down and licked his way along the inside of his lover's wrist, making Richard moan with pleasure.

"Sit up," whispered Craig, "I want to wrap my tongue around you."

Richard did as his friend asked and watched as Craig sucked the full length of his penis into his mouth.

"Have you any idea how sexy that looks?" breathed Richard, pulling out so that he could reply.

"Have you any idea how sexy it feels?" countered Craig, sucking him back in again.

Richard was so close already that they both knew that there was little point in trying to prolong it this time.

Craig ran his tongue firmly up and down the shaft of his friend's penis. Richard reached up and released the strap securing Craig's right wrist. The moment his hand was free he started to caress Richard's balls, squeezing gently, while continuing to work his tongue on his friend's penis. He closed his eyes and groaned with pleasure. As Richard's excitement reached fever pitch he started to thrust into Craig's mouth and within seconds he was shouting out as he came. He collapsed on top of his lover, his arms wrapped around him. Craig reached up and freed his other hand then put both of his arms tightly around Richard.

The y held one another for some time; neither of them wanting to move but eventually Richard climbed off the table and unfastened the straps binding Craig.

"I suppose we'd better go and report in," he said, as he dressed.

Craig sat up and jumped down from the table, replacing his clothes as he did.

"Mmm, yes, I remember you saying I should complain about you taking your time releasing me," he remarked.

"You're not going to?" asked Richard, in disbelief.

"What's it worth?" asked Craig, echoing his friend's earlier words.

He looked meaningfully from Richard to the table and back, at the same time stroking the straps with his fingers. Richard paled and said,

"You don't mean….?"

"No, I don't but I had you going there for a moment didn't I?" laughed Craig, as he headed out of the room.

"Yes, you did," Richard said, under his breath, and he followed his friend through the door.


End file.
